Un peu de douceur avant la crise
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: La guerre est imminente entre les Vongola et les Millefiore. Hibari le sait plus que personne. Mais peut être est ce le moment de déclarer son amour. Après tout, il ne sais pas si il pourra le faire après... classer T pour la sécurité a cause des insultes. YAOI : 6918!


Hey!

Un nouveau petit os!C'est une petite romance 6918 (Mukuro/Hibari).

Résumé: la guerre est imminente entre les Vongola et les Millefiore. Hibari le sait plus que personne. Mais peut être est ce le moment de déclarer son amour. Après tout, il ne sais pas si il pourra le faire après...

Au départ je n'était pas du tout ,du tout parti pour écrire un truc romantique. Mais sans m'en rendre compte j'ai commencer a faire un truc assez doux, alors j'ai laisser mes doigts écrire ce qu'il voulait, et ça donner ça...

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu /vu l'arc du futur, pour comprendre mais c'est lisible sans.

J'espère que ca vous plaira.

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas, ni aucun des personnage. Ceux ci seront peut être un peu OOC, mais c'est pas évidant d'écrire des truc doux avec ces deux la, sans déformé leur personnalité...

Désoler pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Le manoir Vongola était paisible, en cette après midi. Et pour temps, tout le monde savait pertinemment que c'était un calme avant la tempête: la guerre arrivait! elle ne pouvait être éviter. Même si Tsuna, le boss des Vongola avait tout fait pour ne pas en venir la, c'était inévitable: depuis quelques semaines déjà la tension montait, depuis quelques semaines on sentait qu'il allais se passer quelque chose dans les jours a venir. La menace était la, tout près, et elle portait le nom de Millefiore! Mais Tsuna était intelligent, et malin, gloire a Reborn qui avait réussi a le rendre intelligent.

Mais peut importe Tsuna avait un plan, certe long, difficile, périlleux même , mais un plan comme même...Hibari soupira alors qu'il ferma la porte du bureau de son boss. Oui en effet l'herbivore avait un plan, il venait d'entendre celui ci, et ca ne présageait rien de bon. Mais il avait la confiance de Tsuna pour garder le silence auprès des autres, alors il ne dirait rien. Hibari avait un visage neutre comme d'habitude, mais toute personne qui le connaissait aurait pu voir du questionnement, de la réflexion, et un peu d'appréhension, peut être. Bien sur c'était en dose minimal, mais en effet le gardien réfléchissait. Si il se fiait au plan de l'omnivore, il va y avoir beaucoup de larme d'ici peu. L'alouette entendit le rire du gardien de la foudre avec celui de la tempête plus loin, et il baissa un peu les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé a ce que ses compatriotes vont bientôt ressentir, la douleur, la tristesse, la haine, ...mais il ne pouvait pas leur révéler le plan, Hibari vit passer les gardiens au bout du couloirs, mais ceux ci ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence...puis d'autres minutes passèrent et cette fois ils re-passeèrent dans l'autre sens avec en plus les gardiens du soleil et de la pluie. Bien sur il y eu le bruit qui allait avec le groupe, mais Hibari était trop occuper a réfléchir, pour ce soucier d'eux.

Ca aussi c'était inévitable: ils fallait se séparer, pour que le plan du boss fonctionne, d'ailleurs il avait déjà prévu que tout le monde allait se séparer, après le drame, pour que chacun puisse assurer les missions, et puise survivre. Et que chacun puisse faire en sorte de vaincre la famille ennemie, malheureusement Tsuna n'avait pas su combien de temps ca allait durée. Mais bien sur Hibari se fichait complètement d'être séparer de cette meute d'herbivores suractif, il se fichait si l'un d'eux mourrait ou cour du combat ...a une exception près. En effet, il y a une personne avec qui cela allait lui coûter d'être séparer pendant longtemps, voir un temps infini, car personne ne savait si ils survivrait ... mais Hibari soupira encor un peu avant de finalement commencer a marcher dans les couloirs. Le manoir était vraiment calme aujourd'hui, on pouvait même entendre les oiseaux chanter par les grandes fenêtres qui étaient ouverte, laissant rentrer l'air chaud du printemps. Mais même pour Hibari qui appréciait le silence et le calme, c'était trop inhabituelle. Et cette sensation ne faisait que renforcer l'évidence: bientôt, très bientôt, ont haïra se calme plat, synonyme de tempête dévastatrice.

Hibari c'était arrêter devant une fenêtre et regardait le jardin depuis le troisième étage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pensif, et d'être un peu décaler, comme absent. Enfin cela restait bien cacher a l'intérieur de lui mais...il y avait un sentiment d'interrogation qui planait autour de lui... Chrome arriva, par hasard,près du japonais, passant dans se couloir, et décida de s'arrêter un peu contempler le jardin. Elle eu un sourire en s'accoudant a la fenêtre a coter de lui, profitant de l'air frais et chaud

«bonjour homme du nuage» fit doucement la gardienne. Hibari la regarda avant de regarder dehors:

«nh» fit il simplement, ce qui voulait dire ''bonjour'' en langage Hibari. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, alors que Hibari réfléchissait au plan du boss. La femme allait certainement souffrir, comme les autres, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ca. Chrome soupira en regardant le jardin et dit distraitement:

«c'est bien trop calme» fit-elle en chuchotant. Hibari ne pu s'empêcher de répondre doucement, avec une voix neutre mais également contemplative

«oui» fit-il, chrome ferma un instant les yeux en baissant la tête.

«j'espère que le boss sait ce qu'il fait» fit-elle, Hibari la regarda pensant quelle savait, mais le boss ne l'avait dit qu'as lui, et a l'agent maître de ce plan: Irie Shoichi. Chrome continua, lorsque elle vit que l'homme était pensif.

«c'est évidant qu'il prépare quelque chose: jamais il ne laisserait cette situation sans rien faire, sauf si il serait en trin de préparer quelque chose» expliqua Chrome, et Hibari ne pu qu'être admiratif devant son sens des déductions et de son ressentie. Chrome soupira a nouveau en regardant le jardin:

«j'espère juste qu'il sais ce qu'il fait» fit-elle doucement avec un regard lointain. Hibari eu, un petit instant, envie de lui dire: oui, il sais, même si ce qu'il veut faire est fou, il sais. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux en écoutant la brises souffler dans les arbres du parc.

«Chrome?» fit Hibari âpres un petit moment, la femme le regarda avec questionnement

«oui?» répondit-elle, invitant l'homme a continuer. Hibari restât quelques minutes a réfléchir, avant de finalement dire:

«peut-tu échanger avec Mukuro une petit heure, j'ai quelque chose a lui dire» fit Hibari, Chrome fit un sourire avant hocher la tête:

«bien sur, homme du nuage» fit-elle avant que de la brume masque peu a peu son corps. Hibari resta la attendant passiamant, lorsque une certaine voix sortit de la brume:

«kufufufu» fit Mukuro, et Hibari regretta a la seconde près, de l'avoir appeler, mais Mukuro apparaissait déjà devant lui, «ma cher alouette que puis-je pour toi?» fit-il avec son sourire énigmatique et ses yeux varion plein de malice. Hibari resta a regarder l'homme avec une expression neutre avant qu'il se mettre a marcher dans le couloir:

«suis-moi» fit Hibari simplement, Mukuro leva un petit sourcil interrogateur mais finit par suivre le gardien solitaire en silence. Les deux restèrent muet durant le trajet, ce qui est étonnant, mais Mukuro sentait bien l'atmosphère qui raignait dans les lieux, et puis il avait pu constater de lui même se que Chrome lui avait dit: un calme étrange, trop lourd, et pesant...et puis il voyait bien que Hibari n'était pas d'humeur a la plaisanterie. Il sentait bien que le gardien avait du lourd sur le cœur...tout ceci l'avait pousser a ne pas rire, ou se moquer comme d'habitude, suivant docilement le gardien, alors qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille, le trajet menant aux appartements des gardiens, et plus précisément a ceux d'Hibari, qui était un peu plus isoler que ceux des autre...mais encore une fois Mukuro ne dit rien, laissant faire les chose comme elle venait... bientôt Hibari ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, et se décala, signalant silencieusement a Mukuro d'entrer. Le gardien ne dit rien et entra docilement a l'intérieur de l'entre de la bête. Celui ci était d'ailleurs une chambre des plus normal, bien ranger et propre. Rien a coter de ce que Mukuro s'attendait, sincèrement, il avait vu les chambres des gardiens et elles avaien toute une petite particularité qui les rendaient sois effrayante, sois complètement paranormal...il pouvait se souvenir de la tête que Gokudera avait fait lorsque il avait faillit se faire ensevelir par une montagne de doudou, en ouvrant la porte du gardien de la foudre, enfin il avait vu cela a travers les yeux de chrome. Mais il avait bien rigoler en voyant le bras droit se battre avec un beau nounours doux qui faisait deux fois ca taille...mais bien vite ses pensées joyeuse fut chasser pour se remettre dans l'atmosphère présente. Hibari s'était accouder contre un mur, alors que Mukuro le regardait, en attendant qu'il explique le pourquoi du comment. Hibari réfléchis encore un peu, pas sur si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais ca lui tordait les boyau de ne pas le faire. Ce futur combat serait certainement l'un des pire de leurs vies, et il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, si il aurait la chance de lui dire ca après alors il voulait le faire avant. Hibari se défit du mur et regarda Mukuro avec un regard intense:

«je t'interdit de mourir» fit-il, Mukuro le regarda avec entonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son pire ennemi lui disait cela, et puis surtout: comment cela mourir? y avait-il un truc qui le ferait mourir bientôt?

«hein?» fit Mukuro en regardant Hibari qui avait une expression neutre, mais ses yeux...bon sang, Mukuro aimerait les voir comme ca plus souvent...

«tu m'as très bien comprit herbivore, je t'interdit de mourir» se reprit Hibari avec plus d'insistance.

«mais de quoi tu parle» fit Mukuro avec son éternel sourire, il aurait tellement voulut rajouter son éternel 'kufufu'', mais il sentait que Hibari était en trin de dire quelque chose d'important, et aussi fou soit-il, il savait accorder l'atmosphère qu'il fallait lord des moments important.

«je t'interdis de te faire tuer, il n'y a que moi qui en est le droit, tu m'entant» refit Hibari, Mukuro ne chercha plus a comprendre l'action du gardien, mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait derrière maintenant. Mukuro fronça les sourcil alors que Hibari le regarda intensément.

«si tu le dit, mais ne t'inquiet pas: pour ma part, je n'aprécirait jamais que ce soit une autre personne que toi qui me batte, et encore moins qui me tue. Maintenant peut tu me dire pourquoi je risque de mourir?» questionna Mukuro, Hibari baissa les yeux, perdant sa sévérité et regarda le décor de sa chambre silencieusement. Mukuro regarda son ennemi de toujours en se questionnant, puis il décida que si Hibari ne lui disait pas c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il décida donc de ne pas forcer la conversation. Par ailleurs, il avait un petit sujet qui avait attiser sa curiosité...

«mais dit moi, ma petite alouette, je ne savait pas que tu t'inquiétait tant que ca pour moi, comme c'est touchant» fit Mukuro avec son sourire, il vu sens mal le dos de Hibari se fléchir, un signe révélateur qu'il se contenait de ne pas lui envoyer un tonfas a la figure. Et oui, il avait apprit a observer Hibari, depuis le temps, et a se propos le manque du passage a l'acte, donc un tonfas volant, étonna encore plus Mukuro. Il y avait définitivement un truc...

«je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, stupide ananas, et je ne tien encore moins a toi» fit Hibari rageusement, mais il ne se tourna pas, et Mukuro leva encore un sourcil a cela. décidément qu'avait notre alouette en chef? mais il décida de faire rager encore plus son alouette en s'approchant par derrière, et en lui murmurant a l'oreille, et oui maintenent c'était claire, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas: jamais Hibari aurait baisser autant sa garde, laissant Mukuro s'approcher autant de lui.

«kufufu, je pari que c'est un mensonge, hein ma petite alouette-cheri? Je suis sur que je te manque lorsque je suis pas la...» fit Mukuro en se moquant, mais il ne s'attendait pas a la réaction suivante: Hibari c'était retourner avec un regard sévère et agacer, mais également blesser, ...enfin surtout en colère, la blessure était très très minime dans ces yeux gris acier:

«ne m'appel pas comme ça, surtout si c'est juste pour jouer avec moi! tu n'as aucune idée du mal que ça fait d'entendre ça, alors que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi!» cria Hibari, et Mukuro fut complétement désorienter, voyant bien qu'il avait fait une boulette, et de taille en plus. Mukuro cligna des yeux cherchant encore a comprendre ce qui c'était passer, mais il avait les yeux river dans ceux de son compagnon, et malheureusement pour Hibari qui c'était reprit tout de suite après s'être rendu compte de son emportement et était maintenant aussi fermer qu'un coffre fort; Mukuro avait vu la peine dans ceux ci. et il en avait été le premier surprit, après tout il avait vu son ennemi sur le champ de bataille combien de fois: il connaissait son tempérament fort et indestructible, il connaissait LE Hibari! mais la: de le voir comme ça, avait pour je ne sais quel raison, remuer son cœur.

«va t'en» fit Hibari en se détournant, furieux contre lui même pour avoir montrer ça a son pire ennemi, mais en même temps, il en avait tellement marre de le cacher, de le garder pour lui, il fallait que ça sorte, mais ça allait au delà de sa fierté , et ca il ne pouvait l'admettre. Mukuro sembla enfin comprendre, et s'avança vers Hibari, qui réagissa et sortit les tonfas

«ne me dit pas que...?» fit Mukuro, faisant fit des avertissements

«va t'en, je t'ai dit, laisse-moi tranquille!» fit Hibari avec son regard dure, mais Mukuro n'écoutait pas se contentant de s'avancer vers Hibari, les yeux perdu dans ses réflexions.

«ne me dit pas que...tu m'aime?» fit Mukuro avec une voix étrange, Hibari donna un coup de tonfas que Mukuro esquiva sans peine. Mais Hibari était furieux, maintenant que c'était découvert et il laissa sa colère s'échapper:

«oui, et alors, ca te dérange, stupide herbivore!? j'en ai assez de garder ca pour moi. Assez! alors oui, je t'aime, je me moque de savoir si c'est réciproque, et de de toute façon, je vais vite oublier ce sentiment dégoûtant. Et ainsi tu pourra oublier ce que tu viens d'entendre. Maintenant va te faire voir!» cria Hibari alors qu'il balançait ses tonfas avec hargne, mais Mukuro esquivait tout, sans l'aide de son trident. Ce qui d'ailleurs énerva Hibari au plus au point:

«pourquoi tu ne te bat pas? m'aurait tu juger indigne de tes combats maintenant que tu sais ca? bat toi sérieusement, plus tôt que de fuir!» cria Hibari, alors que Mukuro bloqua les tonfas avec ses avant bras, on pu d'ailleurs entendre les os résonner dans tout la pièce, et l'illusionniste eu certainement très mal, vu la grimace qu'il eu. mais comme il avait bloquer les tonfas avec ses bras devant lui, le visage d'Hibari était tout près, a peine trente centimètre.

«je ne me bat pas, car je n'ai pas envie de me battre en cet instant» fit doucement Mukuro en regardant Hibari droit dans les yeux, celui ci ne bougea pas, comme hypnotiser par les yeux varion du bleuté, mais il buvait tout ses mots comme un papier buvard.

«je ne me bat pas, car en se moment: j'ai envie de t'embrasser» fit Mukuro avec des yeux vitreux. Hibari ne pu qu'être surprit, et a l'instant ou ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour exprimer son incompréhension, celle de Mukuro était déjà sur les siennes. Le japonais resta la, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait alors qu'il sentit la langue de Mukuro forcer ses faible défense inactif, pour rentrer dans sa bouche, et lui donner un baiser a perdre le souffle...mais bien vite l'esprit du noiraud se remit en marche, et il serra son tonfas avant d'assigner un grand coup a Mukuro, qui vola pour aller contre un mur, emportant un meuble avec lui.

«enfoirer, ca te plaît tant que ca de jouer avec mes sentiments?» cria Hibari en regardant Mukuro qui frottait sa joue ensanglanter, alors qu'il était par terre au milieux des débrit de meuble, et de son contenu: des papiers et des livres. Mukuro toussa un peu avant de regarder Hibari qui s'était approcher de lui, se tenant debout près a lui donner d'autres coups.

«je ne joue pas avec tes sentiment, Hibari» fit Mukuro, et le gardien du nuage fut surprit de l'appellation, jamais il ne l'avait appelez par son nom, et encore moins avec ce ton... Mukuro frotta encore ses bras endolorit alors qu'il s'asseilla, se retrouvant entre les jambes écarter de Hibari, et il leva les yeux vers celui ci .

«...je les partage» fit simplement Mukuro, Hibari regarda son pire ennemi, qui était assit par terre avec la joue en sang, mais un regard doux sur le visage, et il ne sut quoi penser...les secondes passèrent, mais Mukuro enleva les chance qu'Hibari puisse répondre.

«Punaise, ca fait super mal quand même, tu y es vraiment pas allez de main morte Hibari» se plaina Mukuro en frottant son visage. Mais il fit un petit rire, alors que Hibari le regardait, «enfin ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, âpres tout c'est une des raisons pour les quel je t'aime. Je me vois très mal aimer un faible» fit Mukuro avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers Hibari. Celui ci était rester muet avec un regard qui se voulait vide. mais lorsque Mukuro le regarda, celui ci se rendit compte un peu trop tard, du pied qui s'approchait a grand vitesse de son visage. Mukuro fut balancer a nouveau par terre avec un bruit sourd, tendis que Hibari s'était a nouveau rapprocher. Il était maintenant vraiment au dessus de Mukuro alors que celui ci s'apprêtait a se plaindre, Hibari s'acroupissa doucement sur la poitrine de Mukuro, les tonfas en main...  
«bien sur que je suis fort, sinon je ne pourrait jamais faire ça» fit Hibari alors qu'il entreprit de prendre un des bras de Mukuro et de le tordre. L'ilusioniste garda un sourire moqueur, bien qu'il avait une petite grimasse de douleur,mais il ne se plaigna pas: c'était un signe de faiblesse.

«mais, je ne pourrait également pas tomber amoureux d'une personne faible, ne supportant pas la douleur.» expliqua Hibari, toujours au dessus de Mukuro avec son bras dans une clef très douloureuse. Mais Mukuro fit un sourire:

«en effet, mais voit tu...» commença Mukuro avant de se défaire, et de retourner Hibari avant de le plaquer au sol sans délicatesse, lui enfonçant les débris dans le dos, et ca devait faire tout aussi mal que la clef de bras, mais bien sur Hibari grimassa légèrement seulement,

«la force a ses limites» fit Mukuro avant de se pencher près du visage d'Hibari. Mais celui ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de parler.

«cela va sans dire» fit Hibari avant de donner un coup de genoux a Mukuro, mais celui ci le bloqua avec sa main.

«la douleur physique n'est rien...» fit Mukuro, malgré le doigt d'Hibari qui était poser sur ses lèvres, celui ci souri en regardant Mukuro. Quelques instants passèrent ou les deux restèrent comme cela, sans bouger. Avant qu'Hibari soupire, puis change de sujet.

«fait moi soufrire, et tu le regrettera» fit-il simplement, mais il n'eus pas besoin de préciser qu'il parlait de son cœur, Mukuro l'avait comprit, aussi il se pencha doucement vers Hibari et l'embrassa chastement , avant de rompre:

«ne t'inquiète pas. Je briserait ton corps physique plus d'une fois avec toute mon animosité, mais je ne ferait jamais rien a ton cœur» fit Mukuro avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

«quand a moi, j'écraserait ton corps avec toute ma haine, mais je ne toucherait jamais a ton cœur.» fit Hibari, en gros ils venaient de se jurer amour éternel, mais dans leur langage... Mukuro le regarda, alors que Hibari mit ces mains sur ses joues meurtrie, avant de l'approcher doucement et de l'embrasser. Mais cette fois le baiser ne fut pas chaste, et devenu même torride... bientôt les minutes passèrent, et les deux était maintenant haletant alors que leur main avait commencer a se promener dans le dos respectif de chacun...

«Hibari» fit Mukuro, mais l'alouette le coupa en passant ses mains au dessus de sa nuque.

«Hibari...Chrome» fit a nouveau l'ananas, et Hibari s'arrêta s'aprétant a l'embrasser a nouveau, aillant comprit. Les deux restèrent alors près, mais ne s'embrassèrent plus.

«elle est fatiguer, ...on continura ça plus tard» fit Mukuro, bien qu'il avait envie de rejoindre ces lèvres qui était juste la, il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hibari sur son visage, et ça le torturait. Il voyait que Hibari était également dans cet état... leur respiration redevenu normal et Mukuro s'éloigna du visage d'Hibari, en s'assayant sur son bassin.

«hum...oui...et avec ton propre corps aussi...» fit Hibari avec une voix neutre, reprenant peu a peu son sang froid, mais Mukuro fit un sourire.

«oui bonne idée» fit le bleuter alors qu'il se leva, puis il tendit sa main pour Hibari. Mais celui ci la repoussa du revers de la main, avec une expression froide.

«je peut le faire tout seul, herbivore» fit-il avant de se lever. Mukuro un un petit rire, et il secoua la tête.

« kufufu...même après ce qui c'est passer, tu continu...» fit il alors que Hibari chassait les poussière sur ces vêtements. Mais il releva la tête en regardant Mukuro froidement:

«ne t'imagine pas que je vais devenir tout ''lovley dovley'' juste parce que nos sentiments sont réciproque» fit Hibari et Mukuro fit son petit sourire moqueur.

«kufufu... mais j'espère bien que ce sera pas le cas» fit Mukuro avant de se pencher vers le gardien du nuage, «ma petite alouette sadique» fit il en chuchotant, mais Hibari le repoussa avec un air froid.

«allez appel chrome» fit-il, comme si il ne c'était rien passer. Mais Mukuro fit un sourire, reconnaissant bien la son Hibari...

«hum d'accord» fit Mukuro avec son petit sourire, mais il était un peu déçu que Hibari ne veuille pas d'un dernier câlin...mais après tout ça ne le surprenait pas, c'était Hibari...Mukuro appela la brume, alors qu'il pouvait voir Hibari qui avait les bras croiser, et les yeux fermer vers le sol...mais l'alouette finit par soupirer, comme si il changeait d'avis. Puis Mukuro ne vit rien venir, et se sentit soudainement tirer sans douceur par la gorge, avant que Hibari ne l'embrase avec une petit expression renfrogner a peine visible. La brume disparu alors qu'il sortit de son étonnement, et répondit au baiser...puis Hibari s'éloigna, et lâcha la cravate du bleuté, qui avait servit a se que ca ne ressemble pas trop a un moment émouvant...Mukuro fit un petit sourire avant de ré-appeler la brume autour de lui, et cette fois Hibari ne l'interrompit pas... et bientôt la timide Chrome prit la relève, et manqua de s'écrouler, mais elle prit appui sur son trident pour se maintenir debout..;

«désoler, homme du nuage, je n'ai pas tenu une heure...» s'excusat-elle. Hibari, qui s'était éloigner de quelques pas, pour que Chrome ne trouve pas sa suspect qu'il soit juste a coter d'elle, répondi:

«non ce n'est rien, j'ai eu assez de temps» fit-il, alors que la femme regardait ou elle se trouvait, mais elle comprit vite.

«hum...Mukuro sama a fait des dégâts...» fit elle en montrant le pauvre meuble, ou ce qu'il en restait...d'ailleurs Chrome fut surprisse qu'il n'y en est pas plus, après tout: tout le monde savait se qui se passait lorsque on laissait ses deux ensemble...la femme sembla réfléchir, a se qui aurait bien pu expliquer ce manque de dégât, mais Hibari interrompit ses pensés.

«est ce que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, tu peut rester la si tu veux en attendant que tu récupère, je sort faire mon tour de garde...» fit Hibari alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Chrome réagissa et secoua la tête, partant a la suite du gardien;

«non, c'est gentil, homme du nuage, mais j'ai déjà récupérer un peu...» fit elle avant de partir avec Hibari, puis ils se séparèrent a un croisement.

«je me demande comme même se qu'il c'est passer? je pourrait peut être demander a Mukuro sama, mais il semble qu'il est fermer son esprit pour ne pas être déranger...» pensa Chrome avant de vaguer a son occupation...

la suite était venu tellement vite, et pourtant tellement lentement...et bientôt un coup de pistolet résonna, une balle fusa dans l'air, et Hibari ne pu que serrer les poings...puis viens le cercueil, et encors une fois Hibari ne dit rien, alors qu'il voyait les gardiens pleurer et crier autour, tous réunis...

Et puis comme prévu, tous se dispersèrent pour échapper aux ennemis, et préparer la revanche, et venger leur boss, mais Hibari restât au japon, attendant patiemment de remplir le rôle qu'il devra assurer dans quelque temps...il avait quelque nouvelle des autre, mais prèsque tous avait disparue de la surface de la terre, après tout c'était des Vongola, et pas n'importe les quel: ils leur étaient facile de disparaître. Et dans ces temps la, ils ne pouvaient même pas communiquer car, l'ennemi pistait tout...chrome fessait partit de ceux dont il n'avait pas de nouvelle, et donc par conséquence, pas de Mukuro également..ils ne c'étaient pas revu une seul fois depuis, le temps leurs manquaient, et ils avaient sincèrement d'autres choses a faire que penser a la romance...mais Hibari ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a son aimer. Cet guerre le concernait tout autant que les autres, peut importe si il était enfermer dans vandicare, des ennemit viendrait pour lui. Et Hibari savait que Mukuro resterait pas les bras croiser a attendre son ennemi. Son boss avait analyser chaques gardiens, il savait ce que chacun allait faire, comment ils allaient réagirent, enfin c'était les hypothèse, mais aider par l'hyper intuition, elles étaien a quatre-vingt-dix pourcent juste... Hibari ne pouvait que prier. Et puis un nuage de fumer rose arriva...sonnant le début de la bataille final!

Hibari se souvenait de tout ce qui c'était passer ensuite: comme l'avait prévu son boss, et il appliquait le plant a la lettre...jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse a son tour...

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsque il se réveilla, fut qu'il était entourer d'herbivores bruyant, bien trop joyeux, et agaçant...et c'était bien tous les mêmes qu'avant! puis il remarqua que son boss n'était pas la, et bientôt tous le remarquèrent. Aussi tot tous ce mirent a chercher leur boss, et Hibari suivit, plus par curiosité, ou peu être un peu de joie, qui sais? toujours est il que peut importe pourquoi il c'était retrouver a suivre les autres dans la foret, quelques pas derrière le groupe et en silence, c' était rester soigneusement cacher a l'intérieur de lui. Et les autres n'y virent que du feu, bien trop occuper a aller enlacez leur patron, qu'ils avait retrouver près de son cercueil...Hibari resta a regarder la scène de loin, appuyer contre un arbre, avec les bras croiser...mais bientôt un rire brisa atmosphère joyeuse, un rire que Hibari connaissait très bien...

«kufufu kufufu, ...en voila de joyeuse retrouvaille» fit Mukuro et tout le monde se retournèrent, surprit, pour voir tout le groupe de Kokyou land...la surprise fut de taille pour tout le monde, même pour Hibari! après tout au dernière nouvelle, Mukuro était enfermer dans vandicare, et chrome était la, donc c'était pas un échange...? mais bien sur tout les gardiens et le boss allèrent a sa rencontre, et chrome serra Mukuro dans ces bras en pleurant, alors que tout les autres exprimèrent leur surprises et leur étonnements de divers façon. Mukuro leur expliqua joyeusement ce qu'il c'était passer durant leur sommeil, même si les gardiens avait tout les souvenir du combat, il n'avait pas les détail personnel, donc il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passer pour que Mukuro sorte...Hibari était rester de loin regarder le spectacle, alors que Tsuna accueillait son gardien parmi eux...l'alouette ne pu que soupirer, avant se finalement de diriger vers Mukuro, en silence et avec un regard neutre et froid. L'atmosphère électrisante autour d'Hibari, força les autres a s'écarter avec incompréhension alors que Hibari se dirigeait droit sur Mukuro qui lui avait un petit sourire comme il sais les faire. et il regardait le gardien avec curiosité se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, voyant au plus profond de ses yeux, la ou les autres ne savaient pas regarder, qu'il hésitait entre un bon coup de poing ou...autre chose. Mais l'air qui planait autour d'Hibari ne laissait croire qu'une chose: que celui ci allait profiter du retour de son ennemi, pour pouvoir se venger et le combattre comme il faut...d'ailleurs Tsuna voulut intervenir, voyant qu'un combat allait commencer.

«Hibari, attend...pas plus de combat pour aujourd'hui, j'en peux plus...» fit Tsuna en se plaignant, fatiguer de celui du quel il venait de sortir...mais Hibari n'écouta pas et était maintenant a quelques pas de Mukuro, qui lui avait toujours son sourire, et Hibari avait toujours son expression neutre a souhait...

«Kufufu...» fit simplement Mukuro alors que tout le groupe sentait la tentions monter, et ils se demandait quand est ce que Hibari allait sortirent les tonfas...hors il n'en fut rien! la première chose que Hibari fit lorsque il fut assez près de Mukuro, c'est de le tirer par la cravate sévèrement avant de l'embrasser a plaine bouche, et Mukuro fut loin de le repousser...

Quant aux autres, ils ne s'attandait absolument pas du tout a ca, et étaient tous en mode ''erreur'' avec les bouches bée jusque au sol...!

Voila une merveilleuse façon de rendre ''out'' tout un groupe: embrasser votre pire ennemi avec passion juste devant eux, et ne donner aucune explication...Bon a noter en cas de besoin...

Fin

. . .

Et voila! J'espère que ca vous a plus. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez penser.

Bye bye!

Sissi


End file.
